tf2_freakshow_conceptfandomcom-20200214-history
Spectre
(possibly) Penance |rivals= }} Spectre is an undead BLK Soldier created by Xho. He wears a Hellhunter's Headpiece, Supernatural Stalker, Ghoul Gibbin' Gear, Caped Crusader and Coldfront Curbstompers. Biography Little is known of Spectre's past, other than the fact that he possibly lived during the 1800s judging by his Old Western motif. It is generally assumed that Spectre was killed by , and his soul was sent to Hell. Wishing for nothing more than to be free of an eternity of punishment, Spectre fought his way out of Hell and found himself in the Underworld. Living in a state of undeath past this, Spectre became driven by vengeance to bring down his killer - although the concept of a zombie walking the earth was not entirely agreeable. Entering an agreement with possibly either or , Spectre returned to the earth as a spirit, working as an 'intermediary force' - that is to say, hunting down the undead and demonic and removing their presence from the world whilst he tracked down Sentinel. An ally of the angelic warrior Penance, the two frequently work together to locate and combat Sentinel. Personality and Behaviour Presumably being centuries old, Spectre lives by a code of honour that he upheld in life. Though not an angelic type (almost the opposite), Spectre is first and foremost a force of good in the TF2 Freak World, although this does not stop him from his primarily lone-wolf norms. He is reclusive and cold towards those he does not know, and tries to remain distanced from those who may attempt to hunt him down on the account of him having an ironically dark presence. Powers and Abilities As a spirit, Spectre cannot be naturally killed by conventional means and thus has a significant advantage in endurance, though still has a finite tolerance for damage. Above his considerable strength, speed and reflexes, Spectre is a master marksman and uses his revolver with deadly accuracy - the weapon of which is imbued with a certain power to send evil presences to where they came from. His namesake comes from his most significant power which is dubbed as Spiritwalking - Spectre is able to assume a ghost-like form that gives him a form of intangibility. Whilst in this state of being, Spectre is also able to perceive magical presences, benign and demonic at a much greater scale and can use this to hone in on presences he wishes to hunt. Faults and Weaknesses Although his main ability gives him a significant advantage in any given combat situation, Spectre's Spiritwalking ability also makes him highly vulnerable to magical attacks; specifically demonic attacks which can seriously harm his being. Whilst his perception of magical presences are amplified in his Spiritwalking state, his own presence also becomes much more visible to those who can sense magical presences, and thus draws much unwanted attention on to himself in this state as well. Though he has a higher scope of abilities, Spectre lacks the defensive and offensive capabilities to combat truly powerful freaks - his nemesis Sentinel is in himself a far more powerful freak than Spectre, and often requires assistance when dealing with freaks with a similar or higher degree of power. Trivia *Spectre is unintentionally similar to - though whilst Spectre's abilities are purely supernatural, Ghost's abilities are presumably technological or due to his metahuman class. *Spectre is also visually similar to - SarisKhan agreed with Xho that there was no problem in sharing the cosmetics. Category:BLK Team Category:Freak Hunters Category:Freaks made by Xho Category:Glass Cannons Category:Gunners Category:Magicians Category:Lawful Good beings Category:Soldiers Category:Undead